Super Mario Bros Volume 1 Book 1 Brothers
by HappySlappy101
Summary: The evil King Bowser is up to his old tricks again. As he once again kidnaps Princess Peach. It's up to Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to rescue the princess and foil King Koopa's plan.
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario Bros.

Volume 1

Book 1

Brothers

Written by HappySlappy101

Based off of Characters by Nintendo

Chapter 1

The Boring Introduction of Exposition and Dialogue

In case you don't know the story of the Mario brothers and their many adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom here's a quick basic recap: two ordinary plumbers Mario and Luigi find themselves in the Mushroom Kingdom where the toads, the residents of the Kingdom have been turned into blocks by the evil King Koopa named Bowser. Mario and Luigi go on a journey to rescue Peach Toadstool, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom so that she can reverse the curse Bowser and his minions placed on her people. After this adventure Mario and Luigi end up going up against Bowser again and again. Super Mario Bros 3, Super Mario World, Super Mario Galaxy, the list goes on. Now we catch up with the brothers retired from their plumbing job living in the Mushroom Kingdom after Mario's latest adventure to stop Bowser from marrying Princess Peach on the Moon (see cutscenes/plot to Super Mario Odyssey).

In the sweet little town of Toadsville, in the Mushroom Kingdom stood an ordinary wooden house with a red roof and green door. Inside rested Luigi the little brother of the famous Mario. He wore his dark green pajamas and was sleeping peacefully when he was suddenly awoken by a loud shout.

"LUIGI!" yelled an italian accented, black mustached man that was a bit overweight.

"YOOW!" screamed poor easily frightened Luigi.

"Luigi what are you doing still in bed" asked Mario in his usual blue overalls, red shirt, and red cap with a red M at the center of a white circle.

"Sl-l-leeping" Luigi stuttered still shocked at the sudden intrusion of his beauty sleep. Luigi also had a black mustache but it wasn't as big as his older, more famous brother. He was a thin man with a thin head, and his brown hair was a mess as he tiredly leaned up, his blue eyes had dark circles underneath them from waking up.

"I can see that bro, but we were supposed to get up early today because it's the Princess's birthday remember?" Mario reminded his brother.

"Mama mia" Luigi groaned before collapsing back on his back from exhaustion.

Five minutes later Luigi had his dark blue overalls over his dark green shirt, and proceeded to put on his white gloves before slipping on his brown shoes. Luigi followed Mario out the door, but immediately ran back inside to grab his green cap with a green L in the center of a white circle.

"Hurry up Luigi! We're already late to the planned surprise party!" Mario shouted back at his brother who was falling behind.

"Mama mia" Luigi groaned again.

Mario and Luigi had been invited by Toadette to throw Princess Peach a surprise party, for her birthday, Mario having feelings for the Princess immediately agreed, however Luigi was less enthusiastic about having to wake up so early. He agreed however once told that Princess Daisy of Sarasaland would be joining the gang. You see like how Mario had feelings for Peach, Luigi had feelings for Daisy.

The brothers were almost to the castle now. The white castle with a pink roof, and a center glass stained window with an image of the Princess herself were in view.

"Yay! We made it!" Luigi shouted.

"Shh" Mario whispered, "we don't want to wake up anyone not apart of the surprise party."

"Sorry bro." Luigi said out of breath before collapsing onto the dirt path leading to the castle.

Mario gave out a heavy sigh, "if only our kart from 'Mario Kart: Double Dash' hadn't been stolen."

The two brothers were walking on the stone path leading to the castle when they heard a familiar gulp coming from one of the berry bushes.

"Did you hear that" Mario asked Luigi.

"Sure did bro."

Mario went off the path, onto the grassy area on the left side of the path. Going behind the bush, where the gulping sound was coming from Mario came across a light green dinosaur. The dinosaur was about the size of Mario and luigi, and stood on two legs, and had orange rubber shoes which were yellow on the bottom. It had a big, round sphere like snout, and had a small red shell on it's back. The dinosaur also had a white underbelly as well as frog like eyes with light blue iris' around black pupils.

"Yoshi what are you doing here?" Mario whispered.

"Yoshi got hungry and went to look for berries" the green dinosaur replied looking quite pleased with himself.

"Yoshi! You can't just go eating berries off of someones elses property!" Mario hissed.

"E-e-especially off of the Princess' castle grounds" Luigi said sounding horrified at the thought of him, and his brother getting in trouble with the Princess.

"S-sorry friend" said Yoshi looking down, sad that he made his friend upset, "Yoshi just wanted food and couldn't find any berries."

"But there are berries everywhere in World 1!" Luigi exclaimed

"Look we've really got to get going, we're really late to a surprise party" Mario explained to Yoshi.

"Surprise party? Can Yoshi come" asked Yoshi.

"Sure the more people the better" Mario answered.

"Wahoo!" Yoshi yelled.

"SHHH!" Luigi hissed, "your going to wake everyone up!"

"Oops sorry"

The trio made their way across the stone bridge leading to the castle's two wooden doors.

"Sh-sh-should we knock" asked Luigi.

"No! We should just stand here hoping that someone will open the door for us at 5:25 am in the morning" Mario replied sarcastically, "of course we knock bro!"

Mario used the golden door knocker on the right side of the door. A few moments later Princess Peach's trustworthy butler Toadsworth opened the door.

Toadsworth was an elderly toad in his sixties wearing a purple buttoned up vest over a white buttoned up shirt. He wore a red bow tie and a purple waistcoat like tuxedo. His face was small and oval shape, and he had two black bity eyes with a white puffy mustache. His big mushroomed head had dark brown spots going around, and over it. Like most toads he wore white short, and had tiny little feet with no legs.

"Ah! Master Mario, Master Luigi" he said in a british accent, "we've been expecting you."

"Thank you for waiting so long for us Toadsworth we really appreciate it." Mario said.

"It is no problem Master Mario despite how young and energetic Toadette is she is quite patient, come in it must be freezing out there." Toadsworth pointed his wooden cane with a mushroom top carved at the top of it at the entrance.

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi followed the old toad through the entrance of the castle. The entrance included a red carpet with golden edges at the edges of it going through the middle of a black and white tiled floor. On either side of the room were a staircase up to a door. In the middle was a banister that had two doors connected to it on the first floor.

"Everyone will be on the third floor in the dining room" Toadsworth explained.

The trio followed Toadsworth up the long staircase leading to the dining hall.

The dining hall was a long room, with a wooden table over a red carpet which had an image of a star power up in the center of it. The floor was the same tiled material as the lower floors.

"Mario! Luigi!" Shouted Toadette. Toadette was a female toad with a pink Mushroom topped head with braids, and white spots. She wore a pink dress, a red waistcoat, and brown shoes. "So glad you could make it!" She said.

"At the cost of my sleep" Luigi muttered quietly.

"How has Captain Toad been" Mario asked.

"He's doing great, he just found a new type of gem that could help with assisting the few homeless in the Kingdom" Toadette explained.

"Woah, that sounds so convenient" Yoshi replied.

"It is, especially with Wario and his WarioWare, and mining businesses" Toadette explained, "their putting everyone else out of business." Toadette's face suddenly lit up, "well we're not here to talk about politics" she said, "we're here to throw surprise party."

"Amen" Mario said in reply.

"Will there be food?" Luigi and Yoshi asked at the same time.

"Of course there will be food, don't be silly Luigi" Mario responded, "speaking of which where is everyone?"

"They are waiting in the back" Toadsworth replied.

Toadette and Toadsworth lead Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to the back where they were greeting by many familiar faces.

"Luigi, Mario!" Princess Daisy exclaimed. Daisy wore a light orange dress, with a darker orange color around the hips and at the bottom rim, where it was stylized like the petals of a flower. She had short dark brown hair, and wore a crown with little flowers with gems carved on it.

"Princess Daisy, it's good to see you again" Mario greeted.

"Thanks, it's always nice to see you" Daisy replied, "and Luigi looking stylish as always."

"Thanks" Luigi blushed.

"Hello Yoshi" Birdo said approaching Yoshi.

"Oh hey Birdo" Yoshi replied, "...Wait! Birdo! They invited you but not me!?"

"That is weird, someone's going to have to talk to the author about that." Birdo stated.

"Author?" Yoshi said with a confused look.

"So when is Princess Peach going to get here" Mario asked Toadette.

"She should be here any moment I asked Yellow Toad to get her, and Blue Toad to tell us when she's coming."

A few minutes later Blue Toad came in shouting: "their coming, everyone to their hiding spots."

"Hiding spots, no one said anything about hiding spots!" Luigi said panicking.

"Just hide under the table Luigi, it will fine" Mario replied.

Seconds later Princess Peach being lead by a Yellow Toad walked in.

"What's this all about" Peach asked.

"It's an um early Christmas present" Yellow Toad explained.

"Present?, but there's not even one-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Peach gasped in joyful reply, "you set this up all for me?"

"Well of course we did!" Toadette said, "you've had so many birthdays, and yet not one of them ever included a surprise party."

"There's a reason for that" a purple Toad with glasses commented, "it takes away from gameplay."

"Bro, what are you even talking about?" Blue Toad replied.

"Anyway" Toadette went on ignoring the two male toads, "we got you several presents."

"Eight to be exact" Toadsworth added, "bring them in Yellow Toad."

Silence….

"Uh Yellow Toad?"

Yellow Toad was asleep in his hiding spot. Going to the sleeping mushroom headed man, Toadsworth started prodding the poor guy with his cane shouting: "Yellow Toad Get Up Right This Instant!"

"Mama!" Yellow Toad screamed as he jerked up from his unintentional nap. Looking around for a moment with a red face realizing he shouted mama out loud, he proceeded to get all eight heavily wrapped presents.

Meanwhile Toadette with the help of a couple of red Toads put a freshly baked cake out on the dinner table.

"This is wonderful" Peach said, "thank you all of you" she Turned noticing Mario, "and you came too."

"You know I always come to a party" Mario explained.

"Well uh should we start with presents" Toadette asked.

"We would like to start with cake" Luigi and Yoshi said.

"Sure we can start with presents" Peach said ignoring Luigi and Yoshi before turning to them and saying, "save the best for last."

Luigi and Yoshi nodded their heads in agreement.

Going to the presents to open them, they suddenly started shaking. They started shaking so much that they eventually ripped open, and eight spiky shelled koopas jumped out. The seven koopaling: Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy O, Iggy, Morton Jr, and Ludwig Von (google images); and the prince of the Koopa Klan, Bowser Junior, with his bandanna pulled over his mouth appeared before Mario and the Gang.

"Surprise!, the bad guys are here!" Bowser Jr exclaimed.

"Finally this Story is going somewhere, bahahahaha!" Iggy Koopa giggled in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Volume 1

Book 1

Brothers

Chapter 2

Bowser Junior's Monologue of Epicness

"Surprise!, the bad guys are here!" Bowser Jr exclaimed.

"Lord Junior I think they know that, you said that line already at the end of the last chapter" Larry Koopa, one of the seven Koopalings said.

"Yes, but by the time this new epic chapter is out they might have forgotten" Junior explained.

"I don't think… you know what forget it, it's only a minor inconvenience" Larry muttered.

"Bowser Junior" Mario stated, "let me guess, you're under the command of your father to kidnap the princess."

"Yes and no" Bowser Junior explained pulling his drawn on bandanna down to his padded belly, "Yes I am here for the princess, and no I am not here under my dad's orders."

"Wh-h-at?" Luigi stuttered confused and frightened of the young koopa prince.

"Yeah! What?" Daisy said, also confused, "explain yourself right now young koopa."

"First off I don't have to explain anything to you freaks and morons!" Bowser Jr sneered, "and second off, I'll gladly explain."

"Lord Junior we don't have time for this" Wendy O Koopa said getting impatient, it didn't normally take this long to kidnap the princess.

"Let the kid have his fun sis, it'll be good for Lord Junior to practice his evil monologuing" Ludwig Von Koopa stated in a calm, soothing British accent, brushing his dark blue fluffy hair that was neatly combed back.

"Exactly Ludwig!" Bowser Jr exclaimed, "anyway let's start at the beginning. It was a dark and stormy-"

"Really" Birdo said, "that's how your going to start your monologue, with the most basic introduction ever."

"I know I know, but to be fair it was actually dark and stormy…, and at night." Bowser Jr explained.

"Yeah, it is very dark and stormy in Dark Land, I much more prefer the snow" little Lemmy Koopa stated.

"Shut up Lemmy! And let me tell the story, so that this fanfic can get a move on!" Bowser Junior cleared his throat before going on, "anyway it all started after your recent victory over my father on the moon, you know the one where you ruined my father's wedding and his dreams! My father was depressed, like I've never seen him before... you know what i'll let the backflash take over from here."

One week after the events of "Super Mario Odyssey:"

"Lord Junior! Lord Junior!" a lone goomba yelled, running to Bowser Jr, who was sitting on his small throne that was next to his father's larger throne.

"Yes what is it" a bored Bowser Jr asked yawning, his father for some reason insisted that he not attend the wedding between his father and Princess Peach.

"Your father King Koopa-"

"Yes! Yes!, I know who my father is you stupid mushroom! Skip past the formalities and get on to the important stuff."

"Of course- uh my apologies my Lord" the goomba stuttered, "Lord Bowser has returned from the wedding."

"Perfect!" Bowser Jr exclaimed in excitement, he jumped off his throne and started jumping from left to right foot, "my father has finally married Peach!"

"Uh sir I mu-"

"Not now goomba, don't you see the Mushroom Kingdom is finally under the control of the Koopa Klan. My father is happy and I'm happy, I will have everything I ever-"

"LORD JUNIOR, YOUR FATHER FAILED!" the goomba finally shouted.

"What?!" Bowser Jr shouted, "how is this possible!?"

"Mario and a new hat friend" the goomba reported.

"Mario" Bowser Jr grumbled, "of course it was that plumber."

"Actually Mario isn't a plumber anymore, Nintendo confirmed it."

"Oh, who cares, I demand to see my dad."

"Sir, I wouldn't advice that. Your father isn't doing so well after this defeat."

"What! Is he hurt? Did he get turned into Dry Bowser again?"

"No sir nothing like that, it's more psychological."

"Speak english goomba, what does that mean?"

"It means your dad is depressed."

"Goomba I'm like seven to eight years old, I don't know what any of that means!"

"It means your dad is really sad."

"Well then I must talk to him immediately, I know I can cheer him up."

"Sigh. If you insist sir, guard!"

"What is it" a Koopatrol asked.

The Koopatrol were high ranking, specially trained guards that wore armor, and swore an oath to protect both Bowser and Bowser Junior at all costs. Their were only a total of 100 of them, and they only hung out around Bowser and Bowser Junior.

"Take me to my father!" Bowser Jr said before the goomba could.

"As you wish my lord" the Koopatrol replied.

Bowser Jr followed the guard down a hallway that lead to his father's room.

The two were met by two other koopatrol guards at the entrance.

"The prince has requested to see his father the king." the koopatrol with Junior explained.

With that said the two guards opened the door. Bowser Jr immediately ran in.

"Dad! Dad!" Bowser Jr shouted before stopping immediately.

His father was laying on his super king sized bed, crying and blowing his snout/nose into a tissue. Kamek, a magikoopa and longtime advisor to King Koopa handed him another one.

"D-d-ad?" Bowser Jr stuttered, "what's wrong with him Kamek? He's crying! He never cries!"

"I'm afraid my young prince, that your father has taken his latest defeat quite poorly" Kamek explained looking concerned about Bowser, the koopa he raised to be a leader.

"It was a complete failure Kamek" King Bowser cried, "all that hard work and planning down the drain."

"Now now my Lord, it wasn't a complete failure" Kamek said.

"Oh really" Bowser replied sarcastically, "then tell me my old mentor, what exactly did I gain."

"Uhhhh, experience?" Kamek replied.

"Yeah, experience of another defeat from that do nothing, overall wearing, stupid mustache faced Mario!" Bowser roared.

"See! You did get some experience!" Kamek said giving a guilt driven laugh.

"Dad" Bowser Jr finally said.

"Son, what are doing here" Bowser asked.

"I came to cheer you up papa" Bowser Jr explained.

"Aww. That's nice son, but I'm afraid I'm done for." Bowser said.

"What are you talking about" Bowser Jr asked.

"I'm talking about giving up, surrendering to the Mushroom Kingdom, perhaps it's time to swallow my awesome pride." Bowser wailed.

"Give up?!" Junior shouted, "dad you can't."

"Why not? All my plans always fail" Bowser said.

"That's not entirely true sir" Kamek said, "you finally conquered those seven kingdoms from "Super Mario Bros. 3." Still not sure how Peach or the Mario Brothers haven't noticed."

"I guess that is true" Bowser muttered.

"Dad you can't give up, the Koopa Klan needs you" Bowser Jr said, "it need the Koopa Empire, and without you there is no Koopa Empire."

"I'm sorry son, but my days of conquest and evil scheming are over" Bowser stated.

Bowser Jr and Kamek left the room a while later.

"If only we could remind him that he is a great King and an even better ruler, one that is one of the best conquerors this land has ever seen" Kamek thought out loud.

"Kamek! You are a genius!" Bowser Jr suddenly shouted.

"Well I'm not the head of the MagiKoopa clan and the advisor of the King for nothing" Kamek said, "why do you say so anyway?"

"It's what you said, we remind him of how great of a villain he is."

"Ok, how do we do that?"

"I come up with a plan to kidnap the princess, kidnap her, and then show her to my father. Therefore proving my worth and showing that he has taught his son everything he knows, and because of that I was able to succeed, showing him that he is not a complete failure."

"Young master! That is brilliant. You really do have your father's intelligence."

"Kamek, it's time to assemble the Koopalings."

Present Day about a month later:

"So you see Mario and green hat guy my plan is simple, but effective" Bowser Jr finally concluded.

"Yay, your done can we kidnap the princess now" Roy Koopa asked, messing with his pink sunglasses in impatience.

"Yes! Yes!" Bowser Jr growled, annoyed at Roy's impatience.

"Not so fast Junior" Toadette said, "you're going to have to get past me, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and several more."

"First off, who the heck is Luigi and second off, you are absolutely right" Bowser Jr said, "Roy, Morton… Dew it."

Roy and Morton Jr ground pounded at the same time, sending a shock wave that stunned Mario and the Gang right where they stood. Giving Larry Koopa and Wendy O Koopa enough time to slide across to where Peach was in their shells and snatch her.

"Excellent" Bowser Jr giggled dancing back and forth, "now Iggy, Lemmy knock the guys out."

Iggy Koopa, the tall thin one with glasses and light green pineapple shaped hair, and Lemmy Koopa, the short, small koopaling with rainbow colored mohawk hair with a yellow pony tail, used different methods. Iggy took out his wand to produce magic projectiles to hit several of the gang, and Lemmy used a beach ball bomb to take out almost all the rest.

The only four that remained conscious were Mario, Luigi, Toadette, and Yoshi.

"You guys missed these guys" Ludwig said getting out his own wand.

Mario and the other three ran towards Bowser Jr.

Ludwig however had different plans, he used his wand to send four homing projectiles at the four heroes. All four were hit, they fell to the ground dazed.

Using this opportunity Bowser Jr and the Koopaling, with the captive princess made their way to the airship waiting near the balcony.

"I'll crush you losers after I take the princess to my dad" Bowser Jr promised as he jumped onto the airship.

Mario got up and started running to the balcony, but by that time he got to the balcony the airship was too far away. Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, and the princess were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Volume 1

Book 1

Brothers

Chapter 3

The Adventure Finally Begins

The airship was on its way to the World 1 tower. Bowser Jr was giving a speech to the Koopalings about the plan to stall the Mario Brothers.

"Alright listen up guys and girl, cause I am only going to say this once… Larry what are doing?" Bowser Jr said.

Larry Koopa was a koopa with a light blue, swirly mohawk that resembled a cockscomb, he also had large oval eyes with light blue iris', and a dark blue star at the side of his green head. His spikey shell matched the color of his mohawk and eyes.

"What was that" Larry asked putting down his Nintendo 3DS.

Bowser Jr gave a frustrated sigh of annoyance, "Larry you need to pay attention so that the plan makes sense."

"Who needs a plan, Mario stands no chance against us this time" Larry said.

"We always need a plan" Bowser Jr explained, "it's what papa always says: 'Just because your opponent doesn't stand a chance doesn't mean you shouldn't have a plan.'"

"Huh, looks like you actually listen to Lord Bowser after all" Ludwig stated.

"Fine I'll listen to your stupid plan" Larry muttered.

"Boom Boom, Pom Pom get in here cause you're going to want to hear this!" Bowser Jr called out.

A moment later Boom Boom and Pom Pom came out of the room where the Princess was being guarded.

Boom Boom was a koopa who looked similar to Bowser Jr and the Koopalings, except that his shell had no spikes and was not permanently connected like Bowser Jr's and the Koopalings were. Pom Pom, Boom Boom's sister was the same, but her color of skin was magenta instead of the normal yellow skin, she also had a red head with a yellow ponytail, and had a non-spiked shell that was red with peach pink dots.

"Yes Lord Junior?" Pom Pom said.

"You two are about to find out why I brought you along" Bowser Jr explained, "alright here's the plan: Boom and Pom, I'm just going to call you that from now on during these long speeches, you two are going to be mid-bosses of all the locations. Boom you will await Mario's arrival at the tower of World 1, if you fail an airship will be waiting for you to take you to the next world. Pom, if Boom fails you will be in the World 1 castle, your personal airship will pick you up if you fail. After World 1 Boom will go to Worlds 2, 5, 6, and 8. Pom, after World 1 you will go to Worlds 3, 4, 7, and 8."

"What about us, the Koopalings" Wendy asked.

"I was just getting to that" Bowser Jr said, "Larry you will occupy World 1 castle."

"Why am I always the first big boss" Larry whined.

"Because you suck, alright the next Koopalings will go to the next Worlds in this order: Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, and last but not least Ludwig."

"That's a good plan young master" Kamek stated, "your father would be proud."

"That reminds me Kamek, I need you to go to my father and make sure he doesn't know I'm doing this" Bowser Jr explained, "I want him to be surprised."

"As you wish" Kamek said before going to the deck to fly on his broomstick back to World 8/Dark Land.

"Alright let's get to it!" Bowser Jr said.

"Bahahaha! This is going to be fun!" Iggy said.

"Thinking of getting to it" Larry said, "can I ask you something Lord Junior?"

"Sigh. Yes, what is it" Bowser Jr asked.

"Can you send for my personal airship" Larry asked, "it's just that I recently bought the 'Imperial March' theme on my phone, and wanted to use it to make an epic entrance."

"Yes, that can be arranged" Bowser Jr said.

* * *

Back at Peach's Castle:

Mario and the Gang were all starting to recover from the surprise attack.

"Is everyone okay" Mario asked.

"No" Luigi replied.

"I'm not either, I just got knocked out by an exploding bouncy ball" Daisy said.

"It was more of a beach ball" Toadette said.

"Who cares what it was, the Princess has been kidnapped!" Daisy shouted.

"Everyone remain calm" Mario said.

"Calm? How can we remain calm when the princess has been kidnapped!" Toadsworth said panicking.

"Because Luigi and I will rescue her like we always do" Mario stated.

"Mama Mia" Luigi groaned, "not again, why can't we ever have an uninterrupted party?"

"I'm coming with" Toadette said, "I have recently gotten some adventuring experience."

"Yoshi will come too" Yoshi said.

"And so will I" Daisy said.

"Actually Daisy you should probably stay here at the castle. You are the only one qualified to take over for Peach" Mario explained.

"Sigh. Alright, it's just I'm tired of being sidelined. I haven't been in a main title since 'Super Mario Land'" Daisy said, reluctantly agreeing.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toadette left the castle.

"Who do you think we'll have to face first" Toadette asked.

"If I were to guess, probably Larry Koopa" Mario answered.

* * *

Larry Koopa's personal airship was approaching a castle with a purple roof, playing the 'Imperial March' from giant speakers on the sides of the airship.

As the ship was making a landing several Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, and Hammer Bros stood in a formal position, in preparation for their general's arrival.

The airship came to a stop. A little while later, Larry walked out. Making his arrival as dramatic as possible.

Larry pressed the pause button on his phone.

"Alright minions, how was that entrance" Larry asked.

"It was the most epic entrance in the history of entrances" the minions replied at the same time.

"Yes! Just what I wanted to here" Larry Koopa said to himself.

"Cough cough, can we come out now" Boom Boom and Pom Pom asked waiting inside the airship.

"Or are you still trying to be dramatic" Boom Boom growled.

"Yes you can come out" Larry said rolling his eyes. He had given both of them a chance to join him in his epic entrance, but they refused, stating that it was too over the top.

Boom Boom and Pom Pom walked out.

"Alright what's the plan boss" a goomba asked.

"The plan is for Boom Boom to go to the tower" Larry said, "hold on! Boom Boom why are you here?"

"I forgot to get off the main airship when we got to the tower" Boom Boom explained.

"What?! How do you forget to jump onto a frickin tower!?" Larry shouted.

"I forget things all the time" a Koopa said, "like this one time I went to go lay down in the backyard, and I forgot I had my shell on still, and so I decided to just let myself fall on my back. I landed on my shell and my head went backwards, I had a broken neck for a month."

"I forget things too" a goomba said, "I don't remember what my name is."

Larry growled, "I don't care about your sob stories, Boom Boom go to the tower this instant."

Boom Boom started walking all the way to the tower, growling in annoyance.

"Alright" Larry said, "I want a group of Goombas and Shy Guys to ambush the Mario Brothers."

"We're on it sir" a goomba called out.

* * *

"How far have we come" Luigi asked.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes bro" Mario replied.

"Mama Mia" Luigi groaned.

"Don't worry Luigi, I'm sure we'll have rescued the Princess in no time" Toadette said enthusiastically.

"I love how this is just a weekly thing for you guys" Yoshi stated.

The four heroes continued down the path without a single interruption.

"There's usually trouble by now" Mario said suspicious.

"Well just be thankful there isn't" Luigi said.

"Mario's right, there's something fishy about this" Toadette said.

"They're figuring it out" someone said, "Attack!"

Suddenly Goombas started jumping out from behind bushes, and charged at the heroes.

"We're being attacked!" Yoshi shouted.

"I've noticed" Toadette said.

"Mama!" Luigi shouted running from two Goombas that were chasing him.

Mario jumped on Two goombas, while Yoshi ate two which allowed him to turn them into Yoshi eggs. Yoshi threw the two eggs at two other Goombas.

Luigi finally got up the courage to attack the Goombas chasing him. He did a backflip stomping on one of the armless Mushroom creatures, then he did a little flutter in the air before landing on the second one.

"Shy Guys Strike now, before they kill us!" A goomba cried out.

Suddenly Shy Guys in the Trees above jumped out from behind the branches. They started throwing turnips at the group.

"Ow!" Toadette shrieked as a turnip hit her on the shoulder, "who knew a vegetable could hurt so much."

"Are turnips even vegetables" Mario asked.

"Yoshi thinks so, otherwise I would have tried one by now" Yoshi said.

As Yoshi said this a Shy Guy decided to throw a turnip into Yoshi's mouth.

Yoshi choked for a bit before swallowing it, "hmmm… not bad."

"How are we going to get those Shy Guys" Mario asked as the group took cove behind a boulder.

"What if we used the turnips against them" Luigi stated.

"Luigi! That's brilliant!" Mario shouted.

"Yoshi can eat the Goombas and use them as ammo" Yoshi added.

"On the count of three" Mario said, "one… two… three!"

The group jumped out from behind their shelter and charged at the remaining Goombas. Yoshi ate one and threw it at a Shy Guy in the tree. Mario jumped on two Goombas before catching a turnip and throwing it back at its origin. Luigi and Toadette did the same. Eventually only two Goombas remained standing.

The two Goombas looked at each other before saying, "you know what we're just gonna run off, I mean what did we plan anyway we don't have arms."

The two Goombas ran off screaming. Meanwhile a red cloaked MagiKoopa was watching from the distance, he teleported back to Larry's castle to inform him of what happened.

"Well that was exhausting" Toadette stated.

"I think I need food" Luigi said.

"I agree" Mario said, "I wasn't expecting an attack like that, it isn't usually like the Koopalings to do these ambush attacks."

"That means this scheme of Bowser's kid is important" Toadette deduced.

Just as the four were about to go to a nearby town, Toad appeared from the pathway in a hurry.

"Mario! Mario!" Toad said with a hint of fear in his voice, "this was just found in the mail at Peach's Castle."

Toad held an envelope with Bowser Jr's symbol stamped on it.

"Well read it brother" Toadette said.

Toad did, the letter read:

"Dear Mario and green hat guy who's name I couldn't care less about, I have sent several minions to kidnap as many of those stupid, annoying toads as possible. You can either save them or go after the Princess, you can't choose both.

From,

Bowser Jr

P.S. that includes the Toad currently reading this envelope."

"See" Toad said, "wait a minute! That includes the Toad reading this envelope!?"

Suddenly a giant goomba appeared seemingly out of nowhere saying, "there you are you stupid Mushroom head."

The Giant Goomba snatched the Toad and disappeared.

"Where did he go!" Luigi shrieked.

"Dark magic" Mario stated, "Bowser is a Master at it, he taught his son and some of his minions how to use it."

"What are we going to do" Yoshi asked.

"I'm going to save my brothers and sisters" Toadette said.

"All by yourself, and what the Princess" Mario asked.

"Yoshi and I can go after the missing toads, and you and Luigi can rescue the Princess" Toadette explained, "twice the adventure, double the journey."

"Alright" Mario said, "we'll cover more ground that way anyway, but first let's rest at a Motel."

* * *

Back at Larry's Castle, Larry and Pom Pom were playing "Mario Kart 8 DELUXE." Larry was playing as himself and Pom Pom was playing as Wendy O Koopa. Pom Pom had tried convincing Larry to play "Super Mario Party" since she was a playable character in that game, but Larry insisted on "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" so that he could play as himself.

"Ha! I got you with that blue shell!" Larry shouted in glee.

"I'll be sure to get you back for that one" Pom Pom responded.

The red cloaked MagiKoopa knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Larry shouted over the awesome orchestrated music of the game.

Red MagiKoopa walked in.

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm in the middle of beating Pom in this race" Larry said.

"Sorry Master Larry, but I must inform you that your ambush on the Mario Brothers failed."

"What!" Larry shrieked, causing Pom Pom to jump in surprise, "How is that possible! I had them right where I, the great Larry Koopa wanted them!"

"I guess you underestimated them… again sir" the red MagiKoopa replied.

"What do you mean again?" Larry growled, "I never underestimate an opponent."

Pom Pom gave a little laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Larry shouted.

"Oh please, you underestimate your opponents all the time, haven't you read your info on Super Mario Wiki?" Pom Pom said.

"Why would I?, why should I listen to some random fan about myself."

"Your playing yourself in the game we're playing, aren't you?"

"Ahem" red MagiKoopa coughed, "I have also been informed by Lord Junior that Toadette and Yoshi are leaving the party, leaving only Mario and green hat guy."

"Excellent! That is the exact advantage that will be useful!" Larry said, "we'll wait to see if they make it past Boom Boom."

"Yes Master Larry" red MagiKoopa said before leaving.

"Hey Pom" Larry said messing with his hair, "sorry about that outburst earlier, I just hate it when my plans don't work."

"It's fine I'm used to things like that from Boom Boom, he might have an even bigger temper than yours" Pom Pom replied.

"Well if that's true then that's good, Boom Boom will need all the anger he can get" Larry stated, "should we continue playing our game?"

"Actually I was thinking to make up for your outburst earlier, that we could play 'Super Mario Party' instead."

"Sigh! Fine, but only one board."

* * *

Mario and the rest of the Gang were eating at a restaurant.

"I haven't eaten all day" Luigi stated, "it's a miracle I survived."

"Mushroom Galore has some of the best food in the Kingdom" Toadette said.

"And it shows" Mario added, "we need to get power ups for our journey."

"Agreed" Toadette said.

"I think I saw a shop downtown" Luigi said.

"Alright, me and Luigi will go to the shop, meanwhile Toadette and Yoshi can go check us in to the motel." Mario explained.

"Alright, and then tomorrow morning we'll get some coffee and then split up" Toadette said.

"Professor E. Gadd had a new Starbeans Cafe built in the Mushroom Kingdom" Luigi explained, "it just happens to be in this town, and who knows maybe we'll even run into the old Professor himself."

"Excellent idea, maybe he can give us an invention to help us on our adventure" Mario said.

Mario and Luigi headed to the Item Shop in downtown Mushcago.

"I just want you to know that I'm proud of you Luigi" Mario said as his brother and him walked the streets.

"Th-h-anks bro" Luigi said.

"Don't feel like you have to prove yourself, especially after you've stopped King Boo not once but twice, saving me in the process, and actually managing to defeat King Bowser himself" Mario stated.

"We're here" Luigi stated as they came to a Item Shop called "Buzzy Buzzy Item's."

"That's an odd name" Luigi said.

"As suppose to everything else in this Kingdom?" Mario replied.

Mario and Luigi entered to find a Green Toad being talked to by none other than Wario, Mario's rival.

"Wario" Mario stated.

"Mario?" Wario said in shock, Wario was a round fat man with a ugly pink nose and a thick w-shaped mustache. He wore a yellow short sleeved shirt with purple overalls, and had white gloves with W's on them.

"What are you doing here" Mario asked.

"I could ask you the same question" Wario replied.

"What's going on here" Mario asked.

"I was just trying to get this rascal to sell his business to me" Wario growled, "until you showed your stupid face in here."

"I-I came too" Luigi said.

"No one cares" Wario growled.

"Well you're going to have to come back later, we're here as customers" Mario stated.

"I'm not going anywhere" Wario said.

"Do you really want to have a fight right here, how is that going to look for your business if their founder is seen starting fist fights in other businesses?" Mario said.

Wario growled, "fine, but this ain't over between you and me."

Wario left slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you so much" the green toad said.

"No problem" Mario replied.

"What brings you here" Green Toad asked.

"My brother and I came to buy items" Mario explained.

"Of course, let me see what we have" Green Toad said, "we have three Fire Flowers, two Ice Flowers, and eight Super Mushrooms."

"We'll take two Fire Flowers, one Ice Flower, And Four Super Mushrooms" Mario stated.

The brothers paid for the items and headed to the Motel.

"Well we got the items" Mario stated as he walked into the room.

"Does Yoshi get any" Yoshi asked.

"Sorry Yoshi, I'm afraid not" Mario said, "I did get everyone four Super Mushrooms though."

"Well that should be enough for tomorrow" Toadette said.

"Alright everyone get some rest, it's going to be a hard day tomorrow" Mario said before closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Volume 1

Book 1

Chapter 4

Silly Games With Larry

Back at Dark Land aka World 8. Kamek had just flown back to Bowser's Castle in order to make sure Bowser continued to be unaware of his son's big plans. Kamek entered through an opening in the back left roof of the castle. "Finally" Kamek gasped before collapsing to the floor, "I am not as young as I used to be."

"Kamek?" Bowser said, "where have you been?"

"Oh! Uh I was just going on a Uh short field trip" Kamek said, from a certain point of view this was indeed the truth.

"Well I ran out of tissues hours ago" Bowser stated, "no matter, I am well past all that."

"Does that mean your going to go back to trying to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom" Kamek asked.

"No!" Bowser stated, "I am tired of being humiliated by Mario and his insignificant friends, that fans seem to love more than him! Now I am going to the Mushroom Kingdom and seeing about coming up with some kind of peace treaty."

"What!" Kamek shouted panicking. If this were to happen it would foil everything Junior was trying to accomplish. "Uh- I mean of course, but shouldn't we uh play one last game of uh- 'Take Over the Mushroom Kingdom?' We probably won't be able to play it once we sign a peace treaty with them."

"I suppose you're right Kamek" Bowser stated thoughtfully, "alright to the gaming room."

* * *

Mario awoke to the smell of pancakes. "That smells good" Mario said yawning.

It was in fact Luigi who was cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook bro" Mario said shocked.

"Neither did I" Luigi said.

"Yoshi smells something good" Yoshi said jumping from his bed.

"Luigi is cooking" Toadette asked, "am I dreaming?"

"Let me see" Yoshi replied poking Toadette on her head.

"Hey!" she said.

"Nope, not dreaming" Yoshi determined.

"I got that thanks" Toadette growled.

The group ate their breakfast and headed for the door.

"Alright Luigi, where is the Star Bean Cafe" Mario asked.

"Follow me, E. Gadd told me where to find it" Luigi explained.

"Not so fast" someone growled.

The group turned to the left of the hallway to see Wario.

"Wario! Your still not mad about what happened last night are you" Mario asked.

"Yes! You humiliated me!" Wario growled.

"Well that's not hard to do" Mario commented.

"How dare you insult Wario!" Wario shouted.

"Yeah" someone said to the right of the group, "how dare you."

The group turned to the right hallway to see Waluigi, Wario's partner in crime.

"Hi, Waluigi's here too" Waluigi stated.

"You brought Waluigi!" Luigi screeched.

"No, Waluigi brought himself" Waluigi said, "I've been wanting to fight you again for a while."

"And you finally gave him an excuse" Wario explained to Mario.

"Listen we don't have time for this" Toadette said, "the Princess has been kidnapped."

"So? Why should we care" Wario asked.

"Yeah, you guys never invite me to any parties" Waluigi said.

"First off that is not true, and second off that's because you always have the tendency to ruin everyone's fun" Toadette explained.

"What! How dare you say things that are completely true about me!" Waluigi shouted.

"Enough chat" Wario said, "get them!"

Wario and Waluigi ran at the group from the left and right. Yoshi simply flutter jumped over Waluigi and went to exit the Motel, causing Waluigi to tumble in surprise.

"I tripped, how is that possible?" Waluigi said.

This gave Mario, Luigi, and Toadette the opportunity to run past Waluigi.

"Idiot!" Wario shouted, "get up and help me get Mario and Luigi."

"Where are we going" Toadette asked.

"We're going to the Star Bean Cafe" Luigi said as they ran down the steps.

Yoshi joined the group as they made it outside. They continued running with Wario and Waluigi pushing and shoving people out of the way.

"Why can't they just wait to start a fight with us until a new season of Kart Racing?" Mario gasped exhausted.

"We're almost there" Luigi said not doing so great himself.

The group finally made it to a small coffee shop reading: "Star Bean Cafe: with coffee beans straight from the Bean Bean Kingdom".

The four ran inside before shortly being followed by Wario and Waluigi.

Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi all collapsed to the ground.

"Why couldn't you just let me get you?" Wario panted.

"Why couldn't you just stop chasing us?" Mario replied breathing heavily.

"Why can't Waluigi feel his feet" Waluigi asked.

Eventually the four cap wearing guys got up.

"Alright break times over" Wario stated, "there's nowhere left to run."

"Not so fast folks" an old man with a white lab coat said, as he walked out from behind the doors behind the counter.

"Hey you looks familiar somehow" Waluigi said.

"I am Professor E. Gadd" the old man explained, "you may have seen me in some advertisements."

"Well I'm not going to let some old man prevent me from beating up Mario" Wario said.

Mario and Luigi gasped, "that was a mistake pal."

"Some old man" E. Gadd said narrowing his eyes, "I'll let you know young man that my research on the paranormal is the best in the science industry."

"That supposed to mean something to me old man?" Wario said.

"I think it means he's really smart" Waluigi said.

"It means" E. Gadd continued ignoring Waluigi, "that I don't like your tone, and that if you don't leave my Cafe there's going to be trouble."

"Wahahahahahaha!" Wario and Waluigi laughed.

"What are you going to do huh? Throw a coffee bean at me?" Wario said.

Professor E. Gadd turned to one of the cabinets and pulled out the old Poultergust 3000. He then proceeded to turn it on causing Wario to be sucked into the vacuum.

"Hey turn that thing off! I'm stuck!" Wario screamed.

"If you insist young man" E. Gadd said turning it off. This caused Wario to go smashing through the glass door.

Waluigi stared in horror, "uhhh… well the invention is cool, uh byby."

Wario and Waluigi ran off.

"Thank You Professor" Mario said.

"No problem young man" E. Gadd said before looking at Luigi, "Luigi my boy! I haven't seen you since the whole Dark Moon incident, how have you been doing?"

"Uh good" Luigi said shyly.

"Anyway what brings you youngsters to my Cafe" E. Gadd asked.

"We just wanted coffee" Yoshi said.

"Criminy" E. Gadd said, "why didn't you just say so, Gooigi can you get these guys some coffee?"

Gooigi was a large piece of light green goo that looked like Luigi; he often helps E. Gadd and once even went back in time to the events of the first Luigi's Mansion incident.

"Be careful not to get wet" E. Gadd shouted, "well your coffee will be out in under a minute."

* * *

Meanwhile outside Wario and Waluigi were in the town somewhere annoyed that they were defeated by an old man.

"I can't believe I was humiliated again and this time by some random old guy" Wario growled.

"I don't think we have ever beaten Mario and Luigi" Waluigi stated.

"Don't you guys think it's time to change that" someone asked.

They turned to look further down the alley to see Larry Koopa standing in front of his light blue rimmed Junior Clown Car, a white bowl looking thing with a propeller at the bottom of it and a smiley face carved on it.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since the Mario Kart 8 Deluxe season of Kart Racing" Waluigi stated.

"What do you want" Wario asked.

"I want to offer you an opportunity" Larry explained, "an opportunity that will allow you to finally out perform those two dim witted rivals of yours."

"What's a dimwit" Waluigi asked.

"It's what your being for asking that question" Wario said, "anyways, I'm listening."

* * *

Mario and the Gang finished their coffee.

"Well that was tasty, thank you for everything" Toadette said.

"No problem my dear child" E. Gadd said, "I'm always happy to help out a friend."

The group left the cafe.

"Well this is where we go our separate ways" Toadette said.

"Alright you and Yoshi be safe" Mario said.

"You too" Toadette replied.

"If you guys run into any of my kind they'll be happy to give any help you need" Yoshi stated.

"We'll keep that in mind" Mario said.

With that the groups of two split up.

"Where to bro" Luigi asked.

"To the tower" Mario said.

The Mario Brothers eventually reached the tower, Boom Boom stood at the top.

"You guys finally made it" Boom Boom shouted from above, "and for a moment I thought I wouldn't have a fight."

"Well it's you lucky day" Mario said, "we'll defeat you like it's 'Super Mario Bros. 3."

"We'll see about that" Boom Boom said, before climbing down the trap door at the top of the tower.

"Ready to go!" Mario stated before entering the tower.

* * *

Toadette and Yoshi were making their way along a path.

"Do we know where we're going" Yoshi asked.

"Not even a little" Toadette replied.

Just then they heard a scream of a Toad.

"Did you hear that!" Toadette asked.

"Sure did" Yoshi confirmed.

The two headed towards the scream, eventually finding Toad.

"Brother!" Toadette shouted.

Yoshi and Toadette started running towards him.

"Wait! It's a trap!" Toad shouted, but it was too late.

The group was soon ambushed by fifty Goombas. A Giant Goomba with a king crown stood. A red goomba stood on his left side and a blue goomba stood on his right.

"Looks like we got them King Goomboss" Red Goomba said.

"Of course we did, we the Goomba Bros are incredible" Blue Goomba replied.

"Silence! It wasn't either of your guyses idea!" Goomboss shouted, "it was Lord Junior's."

"That's right folks!" Bowser Jr exclaimed, flying down from the airship in the distance in his green rimmed Junior Clown Car.

"What is going on?!" Toadette shouted.

"You two fell for the trap" Goomboss said.

"Yeah! I made a bet with Blue Goomba that you would, but he didn't have any faith" Red Goomba stated.

"That is not true!" Blue Goomba responded.

"Silence!" Bowser Jr shouted, "you two fools fell for my little trap."

"That's what I just said" Goomboss grumbled, he couldn't believe a little kid outranked him, but he respected the chain of command and King Koopa.

"You see this was all a plan to separate you guys" Junior explained, "I knew that the minions and Koopalings didn't stand a chance against four of you. So I came up with a scheme to even the odds. Quite brilliant if I say so myself."

"So you never kidnapped any Toads" Yoshi asked.

"Bwahaha!" Bowser Jr laughed, a similar laugh to his father's but higher pitched, "of course I did, I learn from my papa after all. I can't wait till he sees how my scheme played out, he'll be so proud!"

"So this is what this has all been about? Impressing your dad?" Toadette said.

"No, it's not just about impressing my dad" Junior explained, "it's about showing him how well he has taught me."

"What should we do with them boss" Goomboss asked.

"Let's pound them" Red Goomba said.

"Let's depress them to death" Blue Goomba said.

"... depress them to death?" Red Goomba said confused.

"Yeah! I've read some pretty depressing books that might do the trick" Blue Goomba explained.

"Ewww!" Red Goomba exclaimed, "you read books!?"

"Enough you two!" Goomboss said, "well boss?"

"Beat them up and bring them to my airship" Bowser Jr answered, "then the Koopalings will have a much better chance at defeating Mario and his green brother. Well see you losers soon."

With that Bowser Jr flew back towards the direction of the main airship.

"Goombas May be small" Goomboss said, "but our spirit is big. Seize them."

* * *

"We made it wahoo!" Mario said.

"Let's get this over with" Luigi said, "I hate these towers."

"At least it's not a ghost house" Mario stated.

Luigi shivered at the thought of having to go through one of those.

Mario and Luigi jumped to the first platform to find a Dry Bones, skeleton versions of Koopa Troopas, coming towards them. Mario jumped on it causing it to collapse.

"Hurry before it reassembles itself" Luigi hissed.

They continued climbing.

"Crackle crackle, hey! Your not supposed to be here" a Dry Bones said.

"Well yeah what are you going to do about it" Mario asked.

"Walk slowly towards you allowing you to jump on my head" the Dry Bones replied.

"Woah! Great tactical strategy there, I'm so proud Bowser has the best army ever" Mario said sarcastically.

The Dry Bones proceeded to walk towards them.

"No seriously why does Bowser's minions always think the best strategy is to just walk towards us" Mario asked.

"Uh- Mario it's getting closer" Luigi stuttered.

"Luigi there's no need to worry watch this" Mario jumped on the Dry Bones, only to be tackled by a Para-Dry Bones, a Dry Bones with wings.

"What! Since when has there been Para-Dry Bones'?!" Mario shrieked.

"Help!" Luigi shrieked running around in circles.

"Luigi! Help!" Mario shouted.

"Yes! I'm going to be the one to defeat the Great Mario" Para-Dry Bones said.

"I can do this, I can do this" Luigi said to himself, "alright Luigi it's now or never, for Mario!"

Luigi ran and tackled the Para-Dry Bones.

"What the! Who are you!?" Para- Dry Bones shrieked in surprise.

"I'm Luigi you nasty skeleton creature and you're messing with my big bro!"

Mario got up and took the fake, magically attached, feathered wings off the Para-Dry Bones reverting it to a normal Dry Bones. With that done Mario and Luigi shoved it off the platform.

"I think I'm dizzy from running in circles" Luigi stated.

"Let's just get to the top of this tower" Mario said.

After going through several obstacles the Mario Brothers finally made it to the boss doors.

"Let's do this" Mario said before walking into the room.

"I see you two made it past my awful security" Boom Boom commented.

"Hold on, if you think your security is so bad why don't you get better minions" Luigi asked.

"I have to make with what I got OK!" Boom Boom shouted, startling Luigi.

"Ok! Geez I was just curious" Luigi said hiding behind Mario.

"Enough talk I'm going to punch the 1up out of you" Boom Boom said before running towards the Mario Brothers wailing his long arms around.

Mario and Luigi jumped on Boom Boom's head causing him to retreat into his spikeless shell and roll around on the ground. The two brothers easily dodged his attack. Boom Boom re-emerged from his shell, once again running at the two brothers.

"Really, is that all you got" Mario said jumping on Boom's head.

Boom Boom reused his rolling shell strategy but to no avail.

"This is all I got!" Boom Boom said before spinning around with his long arms spread straight out. He spun towards the brothers, who ran to avoid the spinning Koopa.

Luigi managed to jump on Boom Boom's head finally causing him to collapse.

"Yeah! We did it bro!" Luigi shouted in victory.

"He dropped a map to the rest of World 1" Mario stated.

"Ummm bro" Luigi said.

"Yes"'Mario replied.

"I just realized… we have to walk all the way back down the tower" Luigi said.

* * *

"Let us out of here" Toadette screamed from her cell.

"I don't think that's going to work" Yoshi stated.

"I don't care, if I'm going to be locked up in some boring old cell than I'm going to make sure the guards have the most irritating time of their life" Toadette replied.

"Hey! Boring old cells!" a Blue cloaked Shy Guy exclaimed, "I'll have you know that me and my guys of shyness spent over 24 hours making sure those cells were the cleaniest clean things anyone's ever seen."

"You spent 24 hours cleaning cells for prisoners" Yoshi asked.

"It's the only thing in life I'm good at" Blue Shy Guy stated.

"Wow, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard in my life" Yoshi said.

"I know, but I get paid well" Blue Shy Guy replied.

"Enough!" Bowser Jr said entering the room with Morton Koopa Jr, Ludwig Von Koopa, and King Goomboss with the Goomba Bros.

"Where's Princess Toadstool?" Toadette said.

"Lord Junior will be asking the questions around here" Ludwig grinned.

"LET SMALL BOWSER SPEAK!" Morton said to Ludwig.

"Thanks Morton buddy, I'll handle it from here" Bowser Jr stated, "what is Mario's plan of attack?"

"We don't know!" Yoshi said.

"And even if we did we wouldn't tell you" Toadette said.

Bowser Jr stood thoughtfully before taking Ludwig and Morton to the back of the room.

"Alright Ludwig since you're the interrogation expert what would you do" Bowser Jr asked.

"Yes, you see I heard the pink female toad asking about the Princess's location" Ludwig stated.

"Ok so?" Bowser Jr responded.

"So we bribe them, they give the tactics of Mario, we tell them the location of the Princess" Ludwig explained thoughtfully.

"Brilliant!" Bowser Jr said, "this is why you're the leader of the Koopalings."

"HEY! WE NEVER DECIDED THAT!" Morton exclaimed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Let's get back over there with our knew offer" Bowser Jr said.

"You've decided on an interrogation tactic boss" Goomboss asked.

"Yes! Did you?! Did you?!" Red Goomba asked.

"Is it a depressing book?" Blue Goomba stated.

"Of course not brother, what is it with you and depressing books all the sudden!?" Red Goomba exclaimed.

"Enough you fools!" Bowser Jr shouted, "I don't have to tell you what my tactic is!"

"You mean my tactic" Ludwig corrected.

"Our tactic" Bowser Jr replied.

"Close enough" Ludwig muttered.

"Alright you prisoners I'll offer you a deal" Bowser Jr said, "we tell you the location of Peach in exchange for you giving me Mario's tactical plan."

"All we know is that Mario is going to fight the Koopalings one by one" Yoshi said.

"You know the usual plan" Toadette said.

"But how is he going to do it!" Bowser Jr shouted, "What fight moves does he have up his sleeve!"

"I don't know, jumping?" Yoshi said.

"You guys are no help at all" Bowser Jr growled.

"Hey what about the princess!" Toadette shouted.

"Ah yes! The location of your precious Princess that you and the other Toads depend so much on" Ludwig said, "she is in this airship, there's the location."

"Hey! That's not what I meant! I meant a specific location!" Toadette screeched in frustration at her lack of wording.

"Then maybe next time you should be more specific about it" Blue Goomba said causing Red Goomba to snicker.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were walking along the grassy plains peacefully with no enemy in sight.

"You'd think there would be more enemies" Mario stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well it'll make the journey more easier"'Luigi stated.

"Hello Mario" Wario said walking from behind a nearby bush.

"It is us again" Waluigi said.

"Really!" Mario growled annoyed, "your still trying to beat me up?"

"Not this time" Wario said.

"This time it's a game of tennis" Larry Koopa explained arriving in his Junior Clown car.

"Larry" Mario said, "your teaming up with these two throwaway rivals."

"Hey!" Waluigi said, "It's not my fault Nintendo won't give me my own game."

"You make with what you can get" Larry explained.

"Wait! So you think we're throwaway rivals?" Wario said.

"Uhhh…. maybe" Larry said.

"Maybe it's you that needs to be beat up" Wario growled.

"Now now gentlemen, we have a common enemy let's not let them win by fighting each other" Larry stated.

"He's right Wario" Waluigi said.

"Fine, let's play some tennis so I can prove myself a true wario" Wario said.

"A true wario" Luigi asked confused.

"You mean warrior" Mario said.

"No it's pronounced wario" Wario stated.

"Actually I think Mario's right" Waluigi said.

"No he's not!" Wario shouted, "you know what it doesn't matter how it's pronounced; let's just play some tennis and get the stupid game over with!"

"Alright Red MagiKoopa, who's name is Dave, get the gear ready!" Larry said.

"Yes sir" Dave the Red MagiKoopa said.

Soon the tennis court was ready to be used.

"Whoever gets five points first wins" Larry stated.

"Let's show these losers what we're made of" Wario said.

Mario was the first to hit the ball across the net, only for it to be hit back by Waluigi.

Luigi managed to get to it before the ball hit the ground. However Wario saw the block coming and struck the ball hard with the racket, causing it to knock Luigi's racket out of his hand and gain team Wario a point.

"Yes! Waluigi number one!" Waluigi shouted.

"No, it is I Who is number one" Wario growled annoyed at Waluigi trying to take his glory.

The game went on until it was 4-4.

"Alright Waluigi don't ruin this" Wario said.

"Me! It's you that always ruins it" Waluigi said in objection.

"Alright the final match has begun!" Larry said.

"Three" Dave the MagiKoopa said, "two… one… start game!"

Wario hit the ball as hard as he could, but Mario was ready for it and hit the ball back towards the other side.

Waluigi moves to intercept it and successfully stuck the ball with his racket.

Luigi barely managed to stop the ball from reaching the ground on their side of the court.

Finally Mario got an opening and hit the ball towards it, but a racket that wasn't Wario's or Waluigi's unexpectedly knocked it back into team Mario's court.

"What!" Luigi shrieked.

It was Larry Koopa from his Clown car.

"Hey! You can't do that! That's cheating!" Mario cried out.

"Hey what can I say my middle names not Cheatsy for nothing" Larry stated, "and besides, I should have known these two ugly faced idiots couldn't accomplish anything."

"Hey!" Waluigi shouted in offense.

"Ugly faced!" Wario growled, "at least we don't have two large fangs sticking from our mouths."

"You two fools have never beat Mario or his green brother!" Larry shouted frustrated at their insults to his glorious lookingself.

"I'm starting to think it's you we should be after" Wario stated.

"Minions! Attack!" Larry shrieked flying away in his Junior Clown car.

Goombas and Koopas started marching towards the four cap wearing men out of nowhere.

"We'll get them later" Wario said to Waluigi, "for now let's get out of here."

"Oh great! Their leaving us" Mario growled.

"Not really surprised bro" Luigi said in response, "let's focus on getting out of here!"

Mario and Luigi started running from the overwhelming amount of enemies.

"Do we still have those Fire Flowers we got" Mario asked.

"Yes, why?" Luigi responded.

"We're going to use them" Mario explained.

"B-but we only have so many" Luigi said.

"We won't have to worry about that if we don't do anything about these enemies!" Mario shouted.

"We almost have them!" a red shelled Koopa Troopa, leading the group, shouted to his men.

"Mama mia!"'Luigi said, "ok! Ok! I'll use mine!"

With that Mario and Luigi used up their Fire Flowers. Mario's overalls turned red with a white shirt and cap, while Luigi's turned his overalls green and his shirt white.

Mario and Luigi turned to face their opponents.

"They have Fire Flower power ups!" The Commander Koopa, the red shelled one, shouted to his men.

Mario and Luigi started throwing orange and green fireballs at the Goombas and Koopa Troopas.

The minions charged but they couldn't get in a position to knock the power from them.

"Minions fall back!" the Commander ordered.

"Hurry into the warp pipe!" Mario said.

The two brothers made their way to a yellow warp pipe.

"Inform Master Larry of the Mario Brothers heading" the Commander Koopa ordered.

* * *

"What happened" Pom Pom asked.

"Well, Wario and Waluigi failed just like you said they would" Larry said.

"Come on, you honestly didn't think those two pink nosed fools could win against Mario and his brother did you?" Pom Pom said in response to Larry's obvious disappointment.

"Now they might be after us as well as them" Larry grumbled.

"What did you do" Pom Pom asked narrowing her eyes.

"I may have called them failures and fools to their faces" Larry said with his head down.

"Larry Koopa!" Pom Pom growled, "you know those two dimwits are easy to make angry!"

"You know what!" Larry responded, "you try dealing with those weirdos and see how well you do!"

"Maybe I will!" Pom Pom responded heading to the entrance to go find the two partners in crime.

"Master Larry" Dave the Red MagiKoopa said entering the room, "if you and Mistress Pom Pom are done shouting at each other, the Koopa Troopa Commander has a report for you."

"Alright let's see what it's about" Larry said.

"What is it Commander" Larry asked the red shelled Koopa Troopa in Dave's magic MagiKoopa globe.

"The Mario Brothers have made their way underground, and we don't know where they plan to exit" the Commander said.

"Contact the underground troops and inform them to be on the lookout for Mario" Larry Koopa ordered, "and tell them not to go easy on them this time."

"Yes sir" the Commander responded.

"Good luck whatever your name is" Larry said.

"It's Steve sir" Commander Steve said.

"Steve, are you sure" Larry asked.

"No sir, not one bit" Maybe Steve responded.

"Alright, well good luck Steve, if that even is your name" Larry said.

"Thank you sir" Steve said before the MagiKoopa globe fogged up on the inside of the glass.

"Where was Pom Pom going sir" Dave asked.

"To try and mend things with Wario and Waluigi" Larry explained, "apparently I acted irrational."

"You do have a bit of a temper sir" Dave said.

"I DO NOT HAVE THAT BAD OF A TEMPER!" Larry shouted, "I don't know where my older siblings, and minions keep getting that idea."

* * *

"Mario? Mario?" Luigi whimpered in the dark of the underground area, "where are you?"

"I'm right next to you Luigi" Mario said from the darkness, "use the fire power up to get some light in here."

Luigi threw a fireball allowing the two brothers to see. In front of them was a question mark block surrounded by grey bricks.

"Luigi look!" Mario said, "there could be a new power up in that question block."

Mario went over to it and hit it with his fist. An Ice Flower appeared.

"Wahoo! This could come in handy!" Mario said cheerfully.

"Is there another one" Luigi asked.

"Let me see" Mario responded hitting the question block again. Another one did indeed appear.

"Yeah! I love Ice Flowers!" Luigi said.

"Alright if we end up needing one you will use the Ice Flower, and I will keep the Fire Power up so that we can continue to see through the cavern" Mario explained, "now let's try and find an exit warp pipe."

"Mama mia" Luigi groaned, he hated traveling through dark areas.

Mario and Luigi continued forward as they jumped over a gap in the ground.

"Maybe we'll find more power ups" Mario said optimistically.

"I sure hope so" Luigi replied, "the more items we have, the safer we'll be."

Eventually they saw a green pipe in the distance.

"That has to be it!" Luigi shouted running to the pipe.

"Wait! Luigi!" Mario yelled back, "there could be a Piranha Plant in there!"

Mario was right, as Luigi jumped to get to the top of the pipe a red, white dotted mouth appeared from the pipe biting Luigi's feet.

"Yowww!" Luigi shrieked, "why!?"

The Piranha Plant snapped its jaws at the two brothers.

"I've got this bro" Mario said throwing a fireball at it. The hungry plant collapsed from the hit and dissolved. However by using a fireball it had awakened several more Fire Piranha Plants, Piranha Plants that can spit fireballs and are black and dark orange in coloration.

"Run!" Mario shouted.

Luigi gladly listened.

The Fire Plants spit fireballs in all sorts of directions. Mario and Luigi barely managed to dodge some of their attacks.

"There they are get them" Steve the red shelled Koopa Troop shouted.

"Now we have to deal with them!" Luigi shrieked.

"I know! I know! Just worry about the Piranha Plants spitting fireballs at us!" Mario said in response.

The Mario Brothers eventually saw a yellow pipe from the ceiling of the underground area.

"That has to be it" Mario said in relief.

However two Fire Brothers were guarding it. The two special ops koopas started throwing fireballs at the two brothers.

"Look out!" Mario shouted running for cover.

"Mario the Goombas and Koopas are getting closer to us" Luigi stated.

That wasn't the only two things they had two worry about the Fire Piranha Plants aim was getting better.

"We got to take out those two Fire Bros" Mario said, "it's time to fight Fire with Fire."

Mario and Luigi started throwing fireballs at the two Fire Bros, but they easily dodged their attacks. In response they fired back, causing Mario and Luigi to duck back behind the large rock they were initially taking cover in. The Fire ball battle went on for some time with neither able to hit the other.

Luigi was firing his fireball when suddenly his Fire Flower outfit turned back to his normal green and blue clothing. Luigi turned to see a goomba had just walked into him.

"Yowww!" Luigi shouted in terror jumping back.

Mario turned and took out the Goomba with a fireball.

"The troops are almost on us" Mario said, "we need a new strategy."

"I still have an Ice Flower or two" Luigi stated.

"Use it" Mario said, "it's time to take out Fire with Ice."

Luigi activated the Ice Flower Up, which turned his overalls green and shirt and cap light blue.

"Try freezing the Fire Bros" Mario said.

Luigi threw two ice balls at the Fire Brothers, it managed to freeze one of them, but one was still standing.

"I got one!" Luigi said cheerfully.

"Good job bro, now we just need to worry about that one" Mario said.

Steve and his Koopa Troop was getting closer.

"You can do this Luigi" Mario said, "I believe in you."

Luigi tried throwing an ice ball at the remaining Fire Bro but missed. In return the Fire Bro threw a Fireball back. The Fireball hit Mario causing him to lose his Fire power up.

"Mama Mia" Mario groaned, "it's up to you Luigi."

"I can't hit him" Luigi said, "I'm not as good as you."

"That's not true Luigi" Mario said, "you have evolved so much over the years, you literally used to just be a simple pallet swap of me, but now you have grown into your own character. In fact you have more of a personality than I could ever have. People love you and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because people can relate to you, they respect your ability to overcome your fear and anxiety when it matters most. I need that now, we need that now if we are to survive and get out of here."

"Alright. I can do this. I am Luigi and I have become more than just a brother of Mario."

Luigi closed his eyes before standing up and throwing a single Iceball at the Fire Brother.

Time seemed to slow as it moved slowly towards Luigi's opponent. Whatever happened next was on him. The Iceball barely hit the Fire Brother when it finally froze him.

"You did it Luigi!" Mario shouted cheerfully.

"I did it! I did it!" Luigi said, "yeah for me Luigi!"

"Alright we'll celebrate later right now let's get out of here" Mario said running past the two frozen Fire Brothers.

The two brothers entered the yellow pipe.

* * *

"Darn they got away again" Commander Steve said out of breath, "Alright troops 5 minute break. Be sure to find some food."

"Sir should we report to Larry or Lord Junior" a Goomba asked.

"No" Steve said, "there is nothing to report."

"But the Mario Brothers got away" the Goomba responded.

"Only if we accept that they did" Steve replied, "Hey! Jeffrey! Stop licking the frozen Fire Brothers!"

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that Cockscombed mohawked koopaling" Wario growled.

"No you didn't, I was the one saying we shouldn't trust him" Waluigi said.

"Shut Up!" Wario growled, "no one cares!"

"I care" Waluigi grumbled.

"I care too" Pom Pom said.

"You! You work for that little freak!" Wario shouted walking up to Pom Pom.

"How can you tell" Waluigi asked.

"Because she's the same species as Larry and we've met her during Super Mario Party" Wario explained.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember" Waluigi said, "but she worked for Bowser, not for Larry."

"Larry works for Bowser you fool" Wario growled.

"If you two are done I'd like to make an apology" Pom Pom stated.

"I'm sorry are my ears working right" Waluigi said, "a member of the Koopa Klan, and a high ranking one is apologizing?!"

"Larry didn't mean any of what he said about you two" Pom Pom said.

"I find that hard to believe" Wario said.

"When Larry gets angry he takes it out on others" Pom Pom explained.

"Hey! Just like how Wario takes his anger out on me" Waluigi said.

"I do not!" Wario shouted.

Pom Pom rolled her eyes and kept talking, "and even if he did mean those thing don't you think taking out Mario and Luigi once and for all is worth hanging out with someone who thinks you two are morons?"

"She has a point Wario" Waluigi said.

"Alright, but once we've defeated those two rip-offs of us our partnership is over" Wario said.

"Deal" Pom Pom said, "Now we have to walk all the way to Larry's castle."

"WHHYYYY?!" a tired Waluigi shouted.

* * *

"We made it out bro" Luigi said laying on the ground, "I can finally relax in the nice bright sun."

"Sorry Luigi, but we don't have the time we have to keep moving" Mario said.

"But why?" Luigi replied.

"The Princess needs to be rescued" Mario said.

"I know but she's not in that much danger" Luigi said.

"True Bowser and Bowser Jr are pretty nice villains" Mario said, "but that's besides the point, the point is that we need to keep moving, we have a duty to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Sigh, Alright" Luigi said reluctantly.

The brothers were almost to Larry's castle.

"Alright four Hammer Brothers are at the castle's entrance" Mario said hiding behind a bush on top of a hill.

"What are we going to do" Luigi asked.

"We are going to slide down the slope taking them by surprise and taking a few of them out in the process, then we will jump on the remaining ones before they can throw a single hammer" Mario explained, "got it?"

Luigi nodded.

Mario and Luigi slide down the slope taking out two Hammer Bros.

"What the!" one of the Hammer Bros shouted in surprise.

Mario jumped on him and Luigi took out the other.

"This is it Luigi" Mario said, "we've finally reached Larry's castle. Are you ready for this?"

"No, but what choice do we have" Luigi replied.

The two brothers entered the castle.

The Two were met be a goomba walking towards them. Luigi simply froze it with an Iceball.

In front of them were several platforms sitting in the middle of lava with Dry Bones on them.

Mario and Luigi jumped over the first gap.

"It's them cackle cackle" Dry Bones said running towards the two brothers.

Mario jumped on Dry Bones' head causing him to collapse into pieces. Luigi started forward to jump to the next platform, but stopped as a fireball jumped from the lava.

"That was a close one" Luigi commented.

The two continued on defeating enemy after enemy until they finally got to the boss doors.

"Do you think he's expecting us" Luigi asked.

"We're about to find out" Mario responded.

Mario opened the door and the two siblings headed inside.

* * *

"Has there been any report on the Mario Brothers progress" Larry asked Dave.

"No sir, however I have felt a disturbance in the force" Dave said.

"Dave now is not the time for Star Wars references" Larry said.

"I'm not making things up sir, the force is a magical power that is highly difficult to master, and since I am awesome I have mastered it" Dave explained.

"Your ripping off Star Wars"

"Am not"

"Am to"

"Am not"

"Am to"

Slam!

The door were pushed open as the Mario Brothers walked in. Dave teleported away to inform Lord Junior to prepare to go to World 2.

"WHAT!" Larry shrieked, "HOW!? HOW!?"

"You suck that's how" Mario said.

"How dare you insult the great Larry Koopa!" Larry shouted stomping the ground with his feet.

"Has anyone told you your mohawk looks odd" Luigi said.

"How dare you insult my hair!" Larry said lunging at Luigi.

"Ahh!" Luigi shrieked jumping out of the way.

"I guess I'll have to destroy you two myself" Larry growled, "I mean seriously what is the point of having minions IF THEY ACCOMPLISH NOTHING!"

Larry took out his magic wand and fired to light blue particles at the two brothers.

Mario jumped over them and attempted to jump on Larry's mohawked head.

However Larry used to these battles simply retreated into his spiked shell and spun towards Mario.

Mario jumped over the shell and continued to do so every time Larry spun towards him.

Eventually Larry emerged from his shell.

"It's not going to be as easy as last time I have oof" Larry said as Luigi snuck behind him and jumped on his head.

Larry once again retreated into his shell, this time he went after Luigi.

"Ahhh!" Luigi shrieked. Larry sent a magic projectile from his wand, which managed to hit Luigi causing him to lose his Ice Power Up.

"Hah!" Larry laughed, "I got you."

Mario ran towards Larry, but he simply jumped behind him and smacked him on the back of the head with his magic wand. Mario stumbled forward from the blow before swinging his fist at Larry. Larry easily dodged scratching Mario's face with his claws.

"Hey!" Larry said, "how is there no blood!?"

"Uhh, it's a family friendly book" Mario said.

"That's dumb" Larry growled.

Luigi finally getting the nerve to get back into the battle started sneaking behind Larry.

"Your dumb" Mario said.

"I am not" Larry responded.

"You are, why do you think you always lose?"

"Because my minions suck"

"Well so do you, you didn't even realize I was distracting you"

"Hah! Well. Wait! What?"

Luigi jumped on Larry's head causing him to retreat into his shell and spin around.

Mario and Luigi easily dodged Larry's shell attack.

"Ok! Wait!" Larry said backing up, "Uh perhaps we can settle this a different way."

"Your only saying that because one more jump to your head and your down" Mario said.

"What that's ridiculous, and even if that were true why would I delay the inevitable" Larry asked.

"Because you like your hair" Luigi said.

"Look am I really worth the trouble I mean my other siblings are far more dangerous than me" Larry said.

"That statement just made you seem more suspicious" Mario said.

"What! Why is that?" Larry replied.

"Because you would never admit your siblings are better than you" Mario explained.

"I didn't say they were better I just said they were more dangerous" Larry responded.

Suddenly the boss room doors sprang open and Pom Pom with Wario and Waluigi marched in.

"Pom Pom!" Larry said running to her, "you got Wario and Waluigi back on our side I see."

"Me and Waluigi are on our own side" Wario growled in response.

"Yeah!" Waluigi continued, "we have come to beat up Luigi!"

"Not just Luigi you fool! Mario too" Wario said.

"Oh! I forgot about Mario" Waluigi said, "they will face the true power of wah."

"The power of what!?" Larry asked hiding behind Pom Pom.

"The power of wah" Waluigi said, "it's the power me and Wario have."

"My wah is better" Wario.

"Wah!? No my wah is better. Your wah is deep and boring. My wah is high pitched and charismatic" Waluigi replied.

"I DON'T CARE WHO HAS THE BETTER WAH!" Pom Pom shouted startling Larry and Luigi, "just get those two fools!"

Wario and Waluigi ran towards their rivals. Larry snuck away to his airship.

Wario attempted to punch Mario, but Mario easily dodged it and hit him in the stomach.

"Oof!" Wario groaned staggering back a bit.

Meanwhile Waluigi was attempting to hit Luigi with a tennis racket.

"Come here you false little wah!" Waluigi said swinging the racket at Luigi, "I will show you Waluigi is number one!"

"Ahhh!" Luigi shrieked running away.

Mario managed to hit Wario's nose.

"How dare you hit my beautiful pink ugly nose!" Wario shouted punching Mario in the face. Mario fell on his back from the impact.

Pom Pom standing from afar started throwing pink shurikens with red bows on them.

Luigi barely managed to dodge one.

Mario rolled out of the way from Wario trying to pound him with his fists. A pink shuriken nearly hit Mario's head. Getting up Mario started running towards Pom Pom but was tackled by Wario.

"Get Pom Pom" Mario managed to choke out.

Luigi heard and started heading towards Pom Pom before being hit in the back with Waluigi's tennis racket.

"Oww!" Luigi shouted staggering forward before turning and punching Waluigi in the stomach.

"Gasp! How could you hit Waluigi" Waluigi said before collapsing to the floor.

Luigi continued towards Pom Pom dodging her attacks. However Pom Pom jumped over Luigi and hit him on the back of the head causing him to fall to the ground.

Mario finally managed to over power Wario and threw him off of him. Wario quickly got up running towards his rival. Mario however ran behind Wario causing Pom Pom to miss him with her shuriken, it hit Wario instead right on the head.

"Ow" Wario said before collapsing.

"It's just you and me now" Mario said to Pom Pom.

"Good I prefer a one on one fight" Pom Pom responded.

Mario dodged shuriken after shuriken before finally managing to jump on Pom Pom's head.

Like with Larry and her brother Boom Boom, she retreated into her shell and started rolling towards Mario.

Mario jumped over it. The shell rolled back towards him, but he once again dodged it.

Pom Pom re emerged from her shell, and started throwing shurikens at Mario again. Mario dodged them, however Pom Pom jumped out of the way before he could jump on her head.

Luigi finally recovered and got up. Seeing Mario fighting Pom Pom he decided to sneak up behind her like with Larry.

"You know you can't win" Mario said.

"Why's that, because of previous encounters?" Pom Pom responded.

"No because you guys keep forgetting about my brother Luigi"

Confused Pom Pom turned around to see Luigi jumping, she had no time to react before he landed on her head.

Pom Pom once again retreated into her shell and spun trying to hit Mario and Luigi. Like last time the two brothers easily dodged the attack.

Pom Pom re emerged and jumped behind the brother smacking their heads together. The two brother collapsed to the floor dazed.

"I finally got you guys" Pom Pom said, "Larry will be so impressed."

Pom Pom raised a shuriken in her hand, prepared to make the finishing blow, suddenly Pom Pom was shoved into a wall causing her to hit her head. Pom Pom slid to the ground unconscious.

"That's for accidentally hitting me with a shuriken" Wario said, "and besides no one takes out Mario but me."

Wario turned but shoving Pom Pom gave the Mario Brothers time to recover.

"Darn! I was going to finish them off" Wario growled, "Hey! Waluigi get up."

"Wah?" Waluigi said sitting up.

"I said get up you fool" Wario said roughly pulling Waluigi to his feet, "let's finish these bozos."

Mario dodged a punch made by Wario and managed to smack him on the top of his head.

Mario and Luigi were back and back as they blocked blows and hit back.

Mario had an idea. He pulled Luigi from Waluigi as both he and Wario charged for an attack. Wario and Waluigi slammed into each other causing them topple onto one another.

"Let's hurry before Larry gets away" Mario said.

Mario and Luigi ran into the outside of the castle running up the stairs that lead to a canon. The canon would launch them into Larry's personalized air ship.

The two brother entered the canon. It moved to the direction of the air ship and they were blasted towards it.

Mario and Luigi landed inside a room.

"We made it" Mario stated.

"Where's Larry" Luigi asked.

"Up here fools" Larry said on a balcony with a goomba and a red shelled koopa troopa standing to the right of him.

Suddenly glass came down from the ceiling surrounding the Mario Brothers in a trap.

"You fell right into my trap" Larry boasted, "I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat you so I decided to set up this elaborate container in order to trap you."

"We're doomed!" Luigi wailed.

"Now that you have us what do you plan on doing next" Mario asked.

"Now all I have to do is simply drop you to your doom" Larry explained, "pull the lever Kronk."

Silence.

"... uh Kronk?"

"Oh sorry sir, but I don't have arms" the Goomba by the lever said.

"No not you, the Koopa Troopa named Kronk" Larry responded.

"Oh! That makes so much more sense!" The Koopa Troopa next to Kronk the Goomba said.

"Just pull the lever!" Larry shouted.

The red shelled Koopa Troopa also named Kronk pulled the lever. A trap door beneath Larry opened up.

"Wrong lever!" Larry screamed falling into the water below.

The glass cage lifted up and the Mario Brothers were free.

"Uh oh" the Koopa Troopa said.

"Run for it!" the Goomba shouted.

"We can take this airship to World 2" Luigi said.

"No, even better we can attack Bowser Jr straight on" Mario responded.

* * *

"Lord Junior! I have news that the Mario Brothers have not only defeated Larry, but have hijacked his airship" a Goomba informed Bowser Jr.

"Bahahaha!" Iggy laughed.

"Ah great!" Bowser Jr growled, "there's nothing stopping them from shooting papa's airship down."

"Uh isn't that the airship we're on" Lemmy Koopa asked.

"YES LEMMY CORRECT!" Morton said.

"We could try shooting their airship down" Roy Koopa suggested, "show them what they get for trying to mess with us."

"Roy is correct" Ludwig said, "we must find a way to ground them."

"Well first let's get out of here" Wendy O Koopa said.

"You mean run away like cowards" Roy asked.

"YEAH RUN LIKE COWS?" Morton added.

"I'm not saying we should run outright I'm saying we need more time to prepare" Wendy growled getting annoyed at Roy's stubbornness.

"Everyone silence!" Bowser Jr said, "here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Author's Note: These next chapters are going to take longer to write. I will try getting them out as quickly as possible, but it might take awhile.


End file.
